


Trapped In Detention!

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Attempted Blackmail, Birth Control, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Caught, Classroom Sex, Detention, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, High School, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, New love, Orgy, Possessive Sex, Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Snow, Stuck in School, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trapped, Watching Someone Sleep, sex in school, standing up for others, teacher-student relationships, watching people have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: AU. Because of a nasty snowstorm, several students & a few teachers become trapped in detention over the weekend. Relationships are tested. Friendships are made. New romances happen. & things become heated—in more ways than one.I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, DBZ, SAILOR MOON, FRUITS BASKET, OR INUYASHA. I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
Relationships: Aino Minako/Son Goten, Aizawa Mint/Fujiwara Zakuro, Akasaka Keiichirou/Meiou Setsuna, Aoyama Masaya/Amaya (OC), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Hino Rei/Son Gohan, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie, Momomiya Ichigo/Quiche, Shirogane Ryou/Emiko (OC), Trunks Briefs/Tsukino Usagi





	Trapped In Detention!

** Main Characters: **

  * Ryou-22-AP Science Teacher x Emiko-15-Sophomore
  * Trunks-17-Senior x Usagi-16-Junior
  * Kyo-16-Junior x Tohru-15-Sophomore
  * Inuyasha-18-Senior x Kagome-16-Junior
  * Kish-16-Junior x Ichigo-15-Sophomore



** Secondary Characters: **

  * Keiichiro-28-History Teacher x Setsuna-28-Science Teacher
  * Pie-26-AP Algebra Teacher x Lettuce-15-Sophomore
  * Zakuro-17-Senior x Mint-15-Sophomore
  * Haruka-17-Senior x Michiru-17-Senior
  * Goten-17-Senior x Minako-16-Junior
  * Gohan-22-English Teacher x Rei-16-Junior
  * Masaya-15-Sophomore x Amaya-15-Sophomore
  * Makoto-16-Junior
  * Ami-16-Senior
  * Kikyo-17-Senior
  * Leo-16-Sophomore
  * Jade-17-Junior

* * *




** Thursday: **

** End of The School Day: **

** After School Detention: **

** Principal Oaks: **

  * Old
  * Short, balding gray hair
  * Brown eyes
  * Short
  * Grumpy asshole



“Ok. Welcome to After School Detention. For some of you, this is your home; you are familiar with this place. For some of you, you’ve recently just started getting used to being here. And for some of you, you’re new to detention. In all honestly, for those of you who are new to detention, I’m either surprised you haven’t been here before—or surprised you’re here in the first place. I hope this is the only time I see the ones I’m surprised to see here today. Anyway, this is detention; you will do as the attending teachers tell you. Your attention teachers for tonight are:”

  * Mr. Shirogane, Ryou
  * Mr. Akasaka, Keiichiro
  * Ms. Meiou, Setsuna
  * Mr. Ikisatashi, Pie
  * Mr. Son, Gohan



“For the most part, your attending teachers will make the rules. My rules are as followed:

  * No leaving the school or school grounds before 7:00 PM
  * No yelling 
  * No being disruptive
  * No running up and down the halls
  * Basement is off limits
  * Dinner will be served in the cafeteria at 5:00 PM



“I will leave you five in charge. Have a good evening.” Principal Oaks explained before leaving.

** Mr. Shirogane, Ryou: **

  * AP Science Teacher 
  * Age 22
  * Hardass but compassionate
  * Short blonde hair
  * Blue eyes
  * Recently single
  * Secretly dating his student, Emiko Hoshiko



** Mr. Akasaka, Keiichiro: **

  * History Teacher
  * Age 28
  * Calm & Easy going
  * Long brown hair
  * Pale blue eyes
  * Engaged to Setsuna Meiou



** Ms. Meiou, Setsuna: **

  * Science Teacher
  * Age 28
  * Strict, but fair
  * Long dark green hair
  * Red eyes
  * Engaged to Keiichiro Akasaka



** Mr. Ikisatashi, Pie: **

  * AP Algebra Teacher
  * Age 26
  * No nonsense, strict hardass
  * Short dark purple hair
  * Dark purple eyes
  * Dating his student, Lettuce Midorikawa



** Mr. Son, Gohan: **

  * English Teacher
  * Age 22
  * Calm & easy going
  * Short, spiky black hair
  * Black eyes
  * Dating his student, Rei Hino



“Ok, I know none of you want to be here tonight. Trust us; neither do we. We would all much rather be home. But over half of you deserve to be here. This is the price for misconduct. As Principal Oaks stated earlier: I’m quite surprised to see some of you here. It’s not like we have anything better to do… Anyway, I don’t have time for this, I’m going to my room. Anyone needs me, I’ll be there. I’ll leave rollcall to the others.” Pie stated, annoyed before walking away.

“How many students are there tonight?” Setsuna asked, looking at Keiichiro, Ryou, and Gohan.

“It looks like—twenty-four. We have a mixture of sophomores, juniors, and seniors.” Keiichiro answered.

“How do we want to do this?” Setsuna asked, looking at the guys.

“Well—Pie just up and walked away—again…” Gohan sighed.

“I’ll take rollcall from the sophomores. Gohan, you take rollcall from the juniors. And Keiichiro, you take rollcall from the seniors. Setsuna, when we get done with all that, we’ll bring them back, and you can explain the rules.” Ryou delegated, looking at the others.

“You just want to see that girl of yours.” Gohan stated, teasing Ryou.

“Shut up…” Ryou growled, looking at Gohan.

“That’s enough. You’re just as bad as the kids. Either way, that sounds like a plan. Let’s go.” Setsuna scolded and then instructed.

“If you’re a senior, please follow me to the back!” Keiichiro called, looking at all the students.

“If you’re a junior, follow me this way.” Gohan calmly instructed, looking at Rei.

“Ok. If you’re a sophomore, stay where you are.” Ryou instructed, looking at the students—on in particular.

** With Keiichiro & The Seniors: **

“Seniors, I see a few familiar faces in this group. So, some of you know the drill. When I call your name, please stand up.” Keiichiro instructed, looking at seniors.

** Trunks Briefs: **

  * Age 17: Senior
  * Shoulder-length violet-gray hair
  * Blue eyes
  * Popular
  * Athletic-Sports, sparring & wrestling
  * Single—Likes Usagi Tsukino
  * Has detention because his dad called & went off on Principal Oaks, saying all sorts of things he learned from Trunks. Yeah… Principal Oaks wasn’t too thrilled with that. 
  * He’s usually a decent student & has only had detention once before—again because of his father.



** Inuyasha Ikashi: **

  * Age 18: Senior
  * Long silver hair
  * Amber eyes
  * Outcast
  * Athletic-Sports & kendo
  * Dating Kagome Higurashi
  * Has detention because someone pissed him off & he trashed Principal Oaks's car, thinking it was the other person’s. Not one of his finest moments. 
  * A troubled student who was held back once & sees detention once or twice a month.



** Zakuro Fujiwara: **

  * Age 17: Senior
  * Long violet hair
  * Pale blue eyes
  * Comes off cold but is kind
  * Creative-Acting, modeling, dancing
  * Single—Showing an interest in Mint Aizawa
  * Has detention because she spray-painted the gymnasium purple, blue, green, red, & yellow with Jade & Mint. They stated that brick red and gray were boring—Jade ditched, leaving them alone with the cans of spray paint. 
  * A good student but has a mouth & has been in detention a few times for swearing or speaking her mind.



** Haruka Tenoh: **

  * Age 17: Senior
  * Short, choppy, sandy brown
  * Green eyes
  * Tough
  * Athletic-Sports & racing cars
  * Dating Michiru Kaiou
  * Has detention because she skipped three classes to go snowmobiling & then got caught having sex with Michiru in the school’s guidance office. She also helped Makoto fight beat the crap out of bullies who were picking on their friends & younger classmen. 
  * Good student—when she’s not ditching to race cars. Has had several detentions because of that—& getting caught having sex with Michiru somewhere in the school.



** Michiru Kaiou: **

  * Age 17: Senior
  * Shoulder-length, wavy, teal
  * Blue eyes
  * Kind & sympathetic
  * Creative/Athletic-Violin, painting & swimming-competitive & for fun
  * Dating Haruka Tenoh
  * Has detention because instead of going straight to class after the swim team got back from competition, she met up with Haruka. They, of course, got caught having sex in the school’s guidance office. 
  * Your typical, hardworking student—until Haruka convinces her to have sex somewhere in school & they get caught.



** Goten Son: **

  * Age 17: Senior
  * Short, spiky, black hair
  * Black eyes
  * Goofy
  * Athletic-Sports, sparring, & wrestling
  * Dating Minako Aino
  * Has detention because he decided to prank his older brother, Gohan & got caught by Principal Oaks. 
  * Usually, a good student because otherwise, his mom would kill him. But now & then he likes to cause mischief—once, every two months.



** Ami Mizuno: **

  * Age 16: Senior
  * Short blue hair
  * Blue eyes with glasses
  * Kind, but serious
  * Bookworm/Creative-Baking
  * Single
  * Has detention because she corrected & embarrassed all her teachers in front of all the students. She also corrected Principal Oaks and Vice-Principal Lee in a school assembly. Your typical perfect student who usually never gets in trouble. 
  * Typically teacher’s pet but doesn’t narc on anyone. Always on time, never falls asleep & is always the first to have her work done & correct. Has never had detention before.



** Kikyo Neeha: **

  * Age 17: Senior
  * Long, black
  * Brown eyes
  * Manipulative bitch
  * Athletic-Archery
  * Single
  * Has detention because she started a heated & physical fight with Kagome over Inuyasha. She called Kagome a “whore,” a “slut,” & a “cunt.” Then she accidentally punched a teacher in the face. 
  * A good student but has issues with authority & often finds herself in detention.



“It looks like everyone is here.” Keiichiro noted with a calm smile.

“Now what do we do?” Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

“We wait for Mr. Shirogane to call everyone back.” Keiichiro replied.

“Great…” Inuyasha mumbled.

** With Gohan & The Juniors: **

“When I call your name, please stand up.” Gohan simply instructed, getting straight to business.

** Usagi Tsukino: **

  * Age 16: Junior
  * Long, blonde hair tied into pigtails & buns
  * Blue eyes
  * Kind with a big heart
  * Creative-Art
  * Single—has a huge crush on Trunks Briefs
  * Has detention because she failed to complete her homework, failed two tests—again, fell asleep in class—again, & was late for school & class—again. 
  * She’s well-natured & is respectful but has an issue getting work done & often falls asleep in class earning detention once a week.



** Kyo Sohma:  **

  * Age 16: Junior
  * Nape-length orange hair
  * Red eyes
  * Somewhat arrogant, but determined
  * Athletic-Kendo & Karate
  * Dating Tohru Honda
  * Has detention because he snapped at Principal Oaks & three teachers for saying Tohru did something she so clearly didn’t. 
  * Is a good student but often gets into fights that land him in detention two or three times a month—Tohru usually keeps him on track.



** Kagome Higurashi: **

  * Age 16: Junior
  * Long black hair
  * Brown eyes
  * Kind but has a little temper
  * Creative/Athletic-Art & Archery
  * Dating Inuyasha Ikashi
  * Has detention because Kikyo started a fight with her about how Inuyasha should be dating her & was just dating Kagome out of pity. Kagome didn’t care if she got detention; she wasn’t just going to sit there & take Kikyo’s shit. 
  * Usually, a good student; has only had detention once before.



** Kish Ikisatashi: **

  * Age 16: Junior
  * Forest green hair down to the bottom of his neck
  * Amber eyes
  * Somewhat perverted
  * Athletic-Sports
  * Single, but loves Ichigo Momomiya
  * Has detention because he pranked his brother, Pie Ikisatashi, multiple times without getting caught until the last time. Once they were in an area where nobody could see them, Pie kicked his ass. 
  * Lackluster student often in detention for being late & for fighting with his brother & other students.



** Minako Aino: **

  * Age 16: Junior
  * Long blond hair with big red ribbon
  * Blue eyes
  * Kind with a big heart
  * Creative/Athletic-Acting & volleyball
  * Dating Goten Son
  * Has detention because she got sick of Jade hitting the volleyball at her head, so she hit her back & was the one to get in trouble. Then she argued with the gym teacher, getting her into even more trouble. 
  * Usually, a good student & has never had detention before.



** Rei Hino: **

  * Age 16: Junior
  * Long black hair
  * Purple eyes
  * Helpful
  * Spiritual/Creative-Priestess & Singing
  * Dating her teacher, Mr. Gohan Son
  * Has detention because she claimed she was warding off evil in the bathroom using pot leaves. Once caught, she tried telling them it was for her training; it helped her concentrate. She only started smoking pot after an accident & didn’t want to take & get hooked on pain pills. 
  * She’s a good student but has been in detention a few times for “exercising her demons” in the bathroom.



** Makoto Kino: **

  * Age 16: Junior
  * Long, wavy brown hair tied into a ponytail
  * Green eyes
  * Helpful with a big heart
  * Athletic/Creative-Cooking, baking, & Karate
  * Single
  * Has detention because she & Haruka got into several fights with other students who were picking on their friends & younger classmen. It took three teachers & a janitor to hold her back. 
  * She’s an excellent student but gets detention at least once a month for kicking the shit out of bullies who bully her friends & younger students.



** Jade Emerald: **

  * Age 17: Junior
  * Long, wavy green hair
  * Brown eyes
  * Druggy
  * Annoying
  * Single
  * Has detention because she ditched class & school—again. She was also selling drugs & having sex with strange men on school grounds. She was caught by several other students framing other students. & although they know she framed some of the others in detention with her tonight, they didn’t have the proof. She also suggested she, Mint, & Zakuro paint the gymnasium but ditched after fifteen minutes & went to get the principal.
  * Not a great student at all; she's often selling drugs or having sex on school property.



“Good; everyone’s here—including Ms. Emerald. It’s good to finally see you’ve actually made it to detention.” Gohan stated, looking at everyone—mainly Jade.

“Like I had an actual choice. My stupid teacher called my dad and he escorted me here and waited until everything was locked down.” Jade replied, annoyed.

“Hmm… That should be done more often. You’ll never make it to being a senior and then graduation if you keep skipping school—and detention.” Gohan informed.

“Whatever…” Jade mumbled.

** With Ryou & The Sophomores: **

“Ok, let’s get this done and over with so that we can get detention started and over with. And so the others can come back. I believe, I know for most of you, this is new and scary. I also know that most of you don’t deserve to be here and are normally good students. Don’t worry; it’ll go by faster than you think if you keep busy. Try to stay out of trouble from now on after this. That being said, when I call your name, raise your hand, or stand up. If you stand up, you can go back to sitting once I see you.” Ryou stated, speaking to the youngest students.

** Emiko Hoshiko:  **

  * Age 15: Sophomore
  * Waist-length, straight teal hair with light curls at the bottom
  * Purple eyes with glasses
  * Shy with a big heart
  * Creative-Writing & Art
  * Secretly dating her teacher, Mr. Ryou Shirogane
  * Has detention because she was late to school for the third time & fell asleep in three of her classes—for the third time. 
  * She’s usually a good student & has never had detention before.



** Tohru Honda: **

  * Age 15: Sophomore
  * Waist-length brown hair
  * Brown eyes
  * Kind with a big heart
  * Creative-Cooking, Baking & Art
  * Dating Kyo Sohma
  * Has detention because she was framed for something she didn’t do. Apparently, "she" painted a penis entering a vagina & between breasts on a wall. To prove it was her, whoever really painted it, painted “I, Tohru Honda, Painted This For The Whole School To See” on the school's front. Pretty much all the students know Tohru & know she wouldn’t do that. But of course, Principal Oaks didn’t care. 
  * She’s usually a good student & has never had detention before.



** Ichigo Momomiya: **

  * Age 15: Sophomore
  * Shoulder-length red hair
  * Brown eyes
  * Kind with a big heart
  * Creative/Athletic-Art, gymnastics, & a little writing
  * Single-Just got out of a three-year relationship-Starting to like Kish Ikisatashi
  * Has detention because she was having a private conversation with Emiko, Tohru, Lettuce, & Usagi in the bathroom; someone recorded it & played it over the loudspeakers. It was how stupid & blind Principal Oaks & some other teachers were to the bullying going on in the school. 
  * She’s usually a good student but has had detention twice before.



** Lettuce Midorikawa:  **

  * Age 15: Sophomore
  * Waist-length green hair with low-hanging braids
  * Pale blue eyes with glasses
  * Shy, kind, & helpful
  * Creative-Sewing & baking
  * Dating her teacher, Mr. Pie Ikisatashi
  * Has detention because she was framed for hacking into the school’s computer mainframe & sending certain students (she didn’t even know) the answers for the upcoming exams. & even though Principal Oaks knows she didn’t do it, they didn’t have proof that she didn’t, so here she is. 
  * She’s usually a good student & has never had detention before.



** Mint Aizawa:  **

  * Age 15: Sophomore
  * Shoulder-length dark blue hair tied into two tight buns
  * Brown eyes
  * Bossy, somewhat entitled, but still kind
  * Athletic/Creative-Ballet
  * Single, but is majorly in love with Zakuro
  * Has detention because she spray-painted the gymnasium purple, blue, green, red, & yellow with Jade & Zakuro. They stated that brick red and gray were boring—Jade ditched, leaving them alone with the cans of spray paint. 
  * Is a good student but has an attitude with several of her teachers—but until now, she’s been able to avoid detention.



** Masaya Aoyama:  **

  * Age 15: Sophomore
  * Nape-length dark blue hair
  * Brown eyes
  * Two-faced
  * Athletic/Tree hugger-Kendo
  * Dated Ichigo for 3 years until he cheated on her with Amaya
  * Has detention because he made a spectacle of himself when he chained himself to a tree in the middle of the courtyard outside the windows of several classrooms for no real reason. The tree wasn’t going to be cut down or anything. 
  * He’s a good student but has a habit of getting detention once a week by doing something he believes is saving the plants.



** Amaya Macha:  **

  * Age 15: Sophomore 
  * Long medium blue hair reaching her upper back with a single braid
  * Blue eyes with glasses
  * Kind to her friends, bitch/bull to most
  * Creative/Tree hugger-Drama, acting, recycling nature into baskets
  * Dating Masaya Aoyama
  * Has detention because she released all the living frogs & mice from the science department. She also plastered the dead, cut open frogs & mice all over school with signs with big red letters, “ **MURDER**!” & “ **THIS IS WHAT OUR SCHOOL IS TEACHING ITS STUDENTS! THEY’RE TEACHING US TO MURDER INNOCENT ANIMALS!** ” She is not a great student because she has issues with authority & is in detention almost every day.



** Leo Winzer: **

  * Age 16-Sophomore
  * Messy, all over the place, shoulder-length green hair
  * Brown eyes
  * Perverted druggy delinquent
  * Grade A asshole
  * Single
  * Has detention because he was openly sexually harassing several female students—mainly: Emiko, Ichigo, Tohru, Lettuce, Usagi, & Minako. If he weren’t so afraid of them, he’d harass Zakuro, Rei, Michiru, Makoto, & Kagome. Granted, he’s more afraid of Zakuro, Makoto, Inuyasha & Haruka. 
  * He always shows up for school & class but is not a good student. He’s constantly disrupting his classes, selling drugs—while in class, & making sexual innuendos. He gets lunch & after-school detention every day. However, he doesn’t always show up. He only showed up today because of the pretty girls.



“Ok. It looks like everyone’s here. I would say I’m surprised to see Leo here, but I’m pretty sure I know why…” Ryou stated and then sighed, frustrated.

Lately, Leo has Chosen Emiko— _Ryou’s_ Emiko to be his next victim of sexual abuse.

“Hey, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Leo asked, smirking.

“Yes—it is. You can all come back whenever you’re ready!” Ryou called Keiichiro and Gohan.

“What’s the plan?” Ryou, Keiichiro, and Gohan asked, looking at Setsuna.

“I’ve got this. Ok. Everybody up. Walk over to the window and wait in a single field line. Leave your things at the desks. I will talk to all of your teachers and suggest you get placed in the “Hole” during every test, free time, and study hall if anyone unwilling to cooperate. I will also recommend for the seniors that you don’t get to walk your graduation; you will receive your diploma in the mail should you graduate.” Setsuna sternly instructed and then warned. 

The “Hole” was a small room that could fit up to six desks; it has a small, dim light, just enough to see, no windows, and locks from the outside. Nobody liked the “Hole.” 

Everyone got up and walked over to and stood by the windows.

“We’d like it if the girls formed one line and the guys formed another! Oldest to youngest!” Gohan instructed, looking at everyone; they all knew Leo well enough to know if he’s between the girls, he’ll touch or something.

Again, they did as they were told.

“Because of why some of you are here, we have the right to search your things. If we find any kind of contraband—depending on what it is, we’ll not only confiscate them, but we’ll also be turning them into the school’s security guards—or we’ll just take them straight to the police. Now, the reason we have you against the window is because you will be searched. If you refuse to empty anything—or we suspect you have something, my personal friends, Officer Cagal and Officer Hales, will take you elsewhere and do a strip search. And yes, before any of you complain, we’ve called your parents and got their consent. I’ll be searching the girls along with Officer Hales, and Mr. Akasaka will search the guys along with Officer Cagal. Mr. Shirogane and Mr. Son will search your things. Let’s get started. Girls, follow me; boys, follow Mr. Akasaka.” Setsuna informed everyone and then ordered, leading the girls to an area where they couldn’t see what Ryou and Gohan were doing. At the same time, Keiichiro took the guys to a separate area.

Officer Cagal went with Keiichiro as instructed, and Officer Hales went with Setsuna.

For the most part, it all went smoothly; a few gave trouble, but it went well.

Inuyasha: had nothing on him and only had his school stuff at the desk/table he was sitting at.

Trunks: had his phone and music player on him and only had school stuff and a book at the desk/table he was at.

Goten: had his phone on him and at the desk/table, he was at he had his school stuff and a bunch of prank items. They let him keep his prank stuff.

Kyo: had nothing on him and only had his school stuff at the desk/table he was sitting at.

Kish: had nothing on him, but with his school stuff, he had a pack of cigarettes and candy in his coat pocket. At his desk/table, he had a playboy magazine in the back of his binder and a love note to Ichigo. They confiscated the cigarettes and playboy but left the candy and note.

Leo: had pot, a pocketknife, and a small Ziplock baggy of pills on him in his pockets; he also had an ounce of cocaine in a little Ziplock baggy taped to his stomach. So he had a strip search. At the table/desk he was at mixed with his school things, taped to the bottom of the desk/table and chair were more drugs, a stack of porn magazines and pictures, and another pocketknife. Everything was confiscated.

Masaya: had flower, vegetable, and fruit seeds on him and at this desk/table, with his school stuff.

Kikyo: had nothing on her, and the only thing she had at her desk/table with her school stuff was stuff for her archery stuff.

Haruka: had her keys, phone, and cigarettes on her and only her school stuff was at her desk/table. The cigarettes were confiscated.

Michiru: had her phone and some gum on her. At her desk/table, she had her school stuff and a personal sketchbook.

Zakuro: had her phone, some gum, her charm bracelet, and a cross necklace on her. At her desk/table, she had school stuff.

Jade: had her phone, music player, earrings, necklace, bracelet, a spiked ring that is considered a weapon, and drugs on her. She had even more drugs in her school stuff at her desk/table. She was also given a strip search.

Ami: had her phone on her and at her desk/table. She had her school stuff, college essay, and other studying material.

Kagome: had nothing on her or at her desk/table, except her school stuff.

Rei Hino: had pot on her and was given a strip search. At her desk/table, she had her school stuff and stuff for practicing her priestess duties. Her pot was confiscated.

Usagi: had her phone and charm bracelet on her, and at her desk/table, she had her school stuff and some manga.

Minako: had her phone and hair ribbon on her while at her desk/table. She had her school stuff, a manga, forms for a drama class, and volleyball club next year.

Makoto: had her phone, some gum, and her watch on her. At her desk/table, she had her school stuff, a bento box with just some vegetables in it, a book, forms for a dojo near where she lives, and for a baking class for next year.

Amaya: had her phone, some carrot and apple seeds on her, and at her desk/table, she had her school stuff, PETA pamphlets, pamphlets of abused animals—including pictures, and some pot. The pot was confiscated.

Ichigo: had her phone, some gum, mini chocolate bars, and a music player on her. At her desk/table, she had her school stuff, a romantic novel, and some teen magazine.

Lettuce: had her phone, a water bottle, glasses, and her watch on her, and at her desk/table, she had her school stuff, a book, and a small sewing kit. Because of the needles, they were forced to confiscate her sewing kit, but she would get it back at the end of detention.

Tohru: had the bracelet Kyo had given her on her and only her school stuff at the desk/table she was at.

Mint: had her phone, music player, fancy necklace from her parents, earrings, and tennis bracelet she got from her dad on her. At her desk/table, she had her school stuff, forms for ballet schools, and some a book on ballet.

Emiko: had the bracelet Ryou had bought her, glasses, and her inhaler on her. At her desk/table, she had her school stuff, two books, a lanyard containing more keychains than the lanyard, a miniature stuffed blue rose from Ryou, some gum, half a sandwich, candy, and her medication. Ryou personally confiscated her medication. 

Using her arms and body language, Emiko got Setsuna to suggest she get a strip search—which got the rest of the students searched.

As it would turn out, earlier in the day, Leo and Jade had threatened Emiko, Ichigo, Tohru, and Lettuce into letting them tape different types of drugs on them. Security cameras proved that.

When it’s said that Ryou and Emiko are secretly dating, it really means that most don’t know: Keiichiro, Setsuna, Pie, Gohan, Lettuce, Ichigo, Tohru, and Usagi all know.

** Now: **

“Ok… Now that that’s all over with… Leo and Jade will be placed in the “Hole” for the duration of detention. Now, all of you just sit quietly and work on or read something until it’s time for you all to go home. Yes, Emiko?” Setsuna informed before calling on Emiko when she raised her hand.

“Are we going to be able to go home?” Emiko softly asked, looking at Setsuna.

“Of course, you’ll be able to go home; this isn’t like bootcamp or anything like that. I understand you’ve never had detention before, but I promise you, it’s not that bad.” Setsuna explained.

“No, I know that. I’m talking about the weather.” Emiko responded, pointing to the window, getting everyone’s attention.

It was snowing so hard, and the wind was blowing just as hard that you couldn’t see even an inch out the window. The only thing anyone could tell was that the snow was getting higher and higher.

“Hold on a second. I’ll be right back.” Setsuna instructed, leaving the library.

** Ten Minutes Later: **

Setsuna returned with Pie.

“What’s going on?” Everyone asked at once.

“Well—Principal Oaks got home safely. We, however, are all stuck here until it stops snowing and is safe to leave—and school had been canceled until further notice. Before anyone freaks out, we are prepared for something like this. We have heat, sleeping bags, blankets, pillows, food, and other necessities. We do have washer and dryer here; we can wash your uniforms. There are clothes for sale in the school’s shop; you should all be able to pick out a pair or two of pajamas and something to wear. I would love to tell you that this will all be over by tomorrow—or that we can hope it’ll be done by tomorrow, but I can’t tell you that. The weather and news have both said that this is one of the worst snowstorms we have seen in years and it’s not supposed to stop for another two or three days.” Setsuna explained, looking at everyone.

“So, in other words we all might as well get comfy because we’re going to be stuck here—together for a few days.” Pie stated, annoyed.

“Yes, Emiko?” Keiichiro called when Emiko raised her hand again.

“What about Leo and Jade? Do they know what’s going on yet? Where will they stay?” Emiko nervously asked; Jade’s bullied her since she came to this school district three years ago. Leo recently started sexually harassing her, making her uncomfortable.

“Don’t worry; we’ll figure something out.” Setsuna stated.

“I’ll go let them know…” Pie mumbled before walking away.

When he got to the room and opened the door, he stared for a second or two, shut the door and locked the door, and walked away.

Leo and Jade were having wild sex against a wall.

“Well, how’d they take it?” Gohan asked, looking at Pie when he walked in.

“I didn’t tell them.” Pie replied.

“Why not?” Setsuna asked, annoyed.

“Didn’t want to interrupt. Didn’t care to bother to interrupt.” Pie answered, and Setsuna, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Gohan immediately understood.

“And you didn’t stop them?!” Setsuna shrieked, getting the students’ attention.

“Didn’t really feel like it. Now if you’ll excuse me… Lettuce, could you please come with me to my classroom? Bring your things if you wish.” Pie replied and then called Lettuce.

Everyone knew what that meant—because everyone knows Mr. Ikisatashi and Lettuce are dating. Everyone also knows about Mr. Son and Rei dating.

“Guess I’ll fill Leo and Jade in on what’s going on… Don’t worry about me; I can take care of myself.” Setsuna sighed before walking out of the library, armed and ready with a fire extinguisher.

“Would you two be ok on your own if I left?” Ryou asked, looking at Keiichiro and Gohan.

“Where do you plan on going?” Keiichiro and Gohan asked, looking at Ryou as the students quietly worked, read, or filled things out. 

“I need to talk to Emiko.” Ryou told them in a way that read concerned.

“Is everything ok?” Keiichiro asked, concerned.

“I’m not sure. But I know something’s wrong. Within this last week, she’s been late three times and fallen asleep in several of her classes several times—including my class. And yes, while I know she’s not the greatest at science, she never falls asleep. The only thing I know about her home life is that she and her parents don’t get along; I had to intervein a few months ago when I saw them screaming and severely berating her—in public. Now, it’s a possibility that they’re abusing her.” Ryou explained.

“Aside from yelling like that, do you think they’re physically abusive?” Gohan asked, concerned.

“I’m not sure; she promised me that they weren’t.” Ryou replied.

“How are you going to get her out of here without looking suspicious?” Gohan asked, confused.

“She has a makeup test from the other day—when she fell asleep in class.” Ryou answered.

“Well, go talk to her. We’ll be fine here; Setsuna will be back after a bit. Go.” Keiichiro insisted.

“Right.” Ryou replied before walking to the table that Emiko sat at. She was sitting with Ichigo, Tohru, Usagi, and Lettuce.

He walked over instead of calling out to draw little attention.

“Emiko?” Ryou asked, leaning on the table next to Emiko, getting her attention; she was studying her science worksheets, notes, workbook, and other things she had.

“Yes?” Emiko softly asked, looking up.

“I need you to please come with me. We need to talk about your tardiness and falling asleep in class. And, seeing as we’re going to be stuck here for a few days instead of a few hours, you can take your makeup test. So, please; pack up your things and come on.” Ryou quietly told Emiko.

“Go easy on her.” Ichigo, Tohru, Usagi, and Lettuce told Ryou as Emiko got her things around.

“Ready?” Ryou calmly asked once Emiko had everything; she had a lot and always carried all of her books and stuff around. She never stopped at her locker until the end of the day.

“Yes, Mr. Shirogane, Sir.” Emiko politely and respectfully replied.

“Come on.” Ryou sighed, leading the way with Emiko following…


End file.
